


Casual Affair

by FallingDownTheRabbitHole



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingDownTheRabbitHole/pseuds/FallingDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, sometimes opposites do attract.</p><p>And they usually kiss.</p><p>And they definitely fall into bed together.</p><p>But only few fall in love.</p><p>(Loosely based off of Shameless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Cami** _

"Cam, do you know when mum is coming back this time?" A tiny voice asked from behind me, I felt small arms wrap around my legs and a sigh of breath on my pants. I shook my head because this wasn't a conversation I wanted to get into.

My mum would go away for long periods of time. Either she got too drunk to remember where we lived or she'd met a boy who was "the love of her life". It crushed my siblings whenever she'd leave, but it crushed me when she came back and tried to take over.

"You know how she is, we never know when she's coming home." I murmured and leaned down to kiss my sister's head then went back to making sandwiches. I put my brother's and sister's lunches in their paper bags and sent them off to school with a kiss on their heads. "Have a good day!"

Glancing at the clock, I noticed how late I was to school. While running upstairs, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tanktop when I got to my tiny room. "Cami! We're already late, you may have an excuse but I don't!" Jordan shouted upstairs as I got my nose ring in and jogged down the steps. "Hair, teeth, makeup?" She laughed and escorted me to the bathroom.

"I thought you were complaining because we were late?" I teased and finished my appearance before heading out the door.

"When'd you get that tattoo?" Jordan asked, poking a rose tattoo on my bicep.

"A while ago."

"From who?"

"That guy that always does them at Luke's parties." I murmured and placed a cigarette between my lips, laughing at how Jordan's eyes lit up at the boy's name. "When are you going to build up courage to talk to him?" I asked, blowing the smoke from my lungs out into the air.

"Never. He's not interested in people like us." My friend said and picked a ball of fuzz from her shirt.

"He is us, idiot. He's from this side of town, he just doesn't embrace it like us." I hummed and bumped my hip against hers.

"His friends aren't like us though, and he follows their example." Jordan said and sighed as she coughed from the cigarette smoke. "You need to stop smoking those."

"If I'm going to die anytime soon, it won't be because of a cigarette." I rolled my eyes and put the cigarette down, stomping it out before running towards school. "We're late! Keep up!"

~~~~~~~~

_**Ashton** _

"Ashton, get up. We have a band meeting before school." I heard a voice chirp in my ear, one that was too happy for this early in the morning.

I pulled my pillow over my face and groaned at the sunlight spilling into my room. "Remind me again why we have practice before school instead of after?" I mumbled and sat up slowly, glaring at my bandmate.

"Because Luke can't after school, because of whatever reason he won't tell us." Calum said and began to rummage through my closet, "Mind if I borrow a shirt, mum is trying to get rid of all of my ratty band shirts."

"Yeah, take whatever." I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before I got into my shower. After the long, warm shower and dressing, Calum and I headed to Michael's.

"Hey Madi, another walk of shame?" Calum teased as we passed Michael's girlfriend- well not quite girlfriend, more of a friend with benefits- on the way to the garage.

"Shut it." Madi snapped and pushed her way between us to leave. Calum rolled his eyes as we entered the garage. I sat at my drums and raised an eyebrow at Michael until he noticed my stare.

"What now?" Michael huffed and ran a hand through his brightly colored hair.

Luke laughed coldly, because he understood how much if an idiot Michael was being. "You're crushing that poor girl's heart."

Michael shrugged and stared at his feet, "She knew what we were getting into. She knows I don't like relationships." He said, like it made up for everything. It doesn't, of course. "Why are we meeting now anyway?"

"I'm having a party tonight, it's a friend's birthday. I'll have some different people coming tonight, so you guys are welcome to come if you want." Luke said and laughed at the rejoicing sounds in the large garage.

"When are we not up to party?" Calum asked and Luke shook his head.

"This is a different kind of party, these people kind of get crazy. You guys don't know them and I promise they're great, but they go through things tougher than you can imagine. So, you'll have to play nice if you come." Luke warned, his blue eyes darting around to look at all of us.

I simply nodded before grabbing my bag, and slinging it on my shoulder. "I always play nice!" I defended myself and opened up the garage door. "We could've talked about this at school, y'know."

Luke shook his head and got into the back of my car, "No, we couldn't have." He said almost too quietly to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cami** _

Music was pulsating through the speakers of the abandoned building where all of Luke's parties were held. Jordan and I were out in the makeshift dance floor, gyrating bodies all around us and spots of alcohol falling to the floor. "Let's go get a drink!" I called to Jordan over the loud music, earning a small nod.

I grabbed her wrist to avoid losing her in the swamp of bodies. When we got to the table of drinks, it was practically empty. "Have you seen Luke? He always keeps the good stuff hidden!" I shouted, watching as Jordan pointed to where Luke was crowded with three other boys and a few drunken girls. "Of course you know right where he is!"

We slowly weaved our way through people until we got to Luke, "We need drinks, there's only crappy beer left." I said into his ear, shooting at glare at one of his friends who was whistling.

Luke nodded and pointed at the dirty blonde that was laughing, dimples showing prominently. He was way too happy to be around people like us. "Ash, you want to help me get some more drinks to set out?" Luke asked as the other boy nodded. They set off on their quest as a girl eyed Jordan and I.

"You look like you're from the wrong side of the tracks, how do you know Luke?" The girl asked, flicking a curl off her shoulder as one of Luke's proper friends draped an arm around her shoulders. I recognized them from school, the boys were in some cover band with Luke.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ear. "We go to school together." I informed her before she gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Right, you guys hang out with the stoner group." The girl said with a hint of snark in her voice.

I laughed and crossed my arms over my chest, "You're at a stoner's birthday party, so you must not have much against us."

The girl rolled her eyes at me and took the boy's hand beside her. "Take me dancing, Mikey." She whined and gave me a glare before heading off to the dance floor.

"Wow, Luke really knows how to pick friends." I muttered under my breath and leaned against a brick wall with Jordan by my side. "These parties are better without all the pristine people." I told Jordan, she agreed with a soft laugh and a nod.

~~~~~~~~

_**Ashton** _

Luke and I jogged down the stairs to the basement below the building where he stored the alcohol and food. My ears were still ringing from the loud music above us. "So, uh, that girl that came to talk to yo-"

"Ashton, no. I'm not hooking you up with her, I'm sorry that you got your heartbroken but I'm not letting you break her's." Luke told me and looked back at me with the sharp glare.

I threw my hands up in defense and grabbed a case of beer. "I wanted to know her name, that's all. The one with black hair." The girl was beautiful and she didn't seem to care what people thought of her, I'd noticed her around school but she's one of the people that no one should be caught dead with.

"Cami is what everyone calls her. She doesn't like her full name." Luke told me and played with his lip ring with his tongue, "The other one is Jordan, she's pretty shy though. Doesn't talk much."

There was a definite sparkle in his eye near the end. "You think the Jordan girl is hot?" I asked and stacked another case of beer on the other one I was holding.

"You think Cam is hot, so don't go giving me judging me." Luke retorted and grabbed some of the more expensive beers.

I scoffed and looked at him, "They get the good beer? That's not fair at all." I said as I went towards the basement stairs. "How do you know those girls anyways?"

Luke cleared his throat and shrugged. "Does it matter? I don't have a reason for knowing half of the people here, so forget it." He said while we carried the cases of beer, vodka, and other various alcohols to the table. I grabbed the good beers from Luke and gave him a grin.

"I'll just deliver these for you."

"Don't try to sleep with them!" Luke called after me as he set out the alcohol on the table.

I nodded and looked back at him, "I won't try to sleep with Jordan!" I confirmed, smirking as I got a glare. I walked over to the girls I'd seen before and handed them their drinks. "Here you go, ladies."

I earned a skeptical eye from Cami as she opened the beer, "What'd you put in it?" She asked before taking a small drink.

"I just slipped you a roofie." I told her and earned an eye roll. "You don't think I'd do that?"

She shook her head and looked over at his friend. "You just look too innocent." The raven haired girl told me.

"Then maybe I need corrupted?" I smiled and tilted my head as she laughed. It was a wonderful laugh, pure. Then she nodded and finished her beer.

Luke returned a second later, watching me intently. Cami nudged the girl beside her and whispered something in her ear that made the girl blush wildly.

"C'mon, it's time to corrupt you." She to me and took my hand, leading me through the crowd until we were in the center of the sweaty bodies.

"You don't think I know how to dance at a party?" I asked and she just shrugged.

"It's the dimples, isn't it?" A nod.

"The hair?" Another nod.

"The laugh?" Again, another nod.

"I'm not as innocent as you think." I told her and let my hands rest on her waist.

The girl smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah? How are you going to prove that then?"

"Let me take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cami** _

"Let me take you home."

I turned and pressed my back against his chest, letting the boy's hands travel up my sides. "No way."

"Why's that? Are you the innocent one?" Ashton said into my ear with a small laugh, I could smell the alcohol wafting off of him.

"Well, first of all, I don't trust you driving right now and second, I actually have responsibilities at home. Not everyone can be a rich, spoiled brat." I said, leaning away to put some distance between the boy and myself.

The curly haired boy parted his lips slightly, "What are the responsibilities? Hooking? I'll pay you if that's what you want." When I looked back at him I noticed the cocky grin on his lips. Ashton put his large hands back on my hips and pulled me against him, he felt warm but reeked of booze.

"I'm not a prostitute, stop touching me." I huffed out and pushed his hands off of me, stomping off to find Jordan but bumping into a figure leaning out from a wall. "Sorry." I whispered and stepped away, wiping my eyes before I kept walking.

When I finally made it back to Jordan she was talking to Luke, actually talking to him. I didn't want to interrupt her but being hit on by guys that should never be interested in me was not how I wanted to spend the night. I supposed I could wait a few minutes, so I stood back and watched the way Luke watched her. His eyes only on her.; ignoring the world around them.

I jumped at hand grabbing onto my arm and I really shouldn't have been surprised that it was Ashton. He was holding onto his stomach and whining out, "Maybe you should take me home instead. I don't feel too good." And he didn't look too good either.

"You have friends, ask one of them, wouldn't want to be caught dead with prostitute, would you?" I laughed sharply, "A boy like you shouldn't be on my side of the tracks." Then his head was resting on my shoulder and his eyes closing. He looked so desperate and exhausted. "You'll have to walk, can you do that?" I sighed out, he gave a small nod and clutched his stomach. "Come on then."

We walked out into the chilly air and I sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. "It's just down the street, you can make it." I murmured, looking over at where Ashton was heaving into a bush. "Rich boy can't hold his alcohol, huh?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, helping him walk down the street to my house.

Somewhere along the way, he'd started singing. "You have to shut up," I sighed as I unlocked the door and pushed it open, "My room is the first door on the right. I'll get you some water." I released his arm and watched as he curled up on the bottom step. I knocked his thigh with my foot before I got him a glass of water, "Go upstairs."

"Carry me."

"Do you honestly think I can carry you upstairs? You can do it yourself." I laughed and stepped over him, setting his glass of water on my nightstand. I heard a groan then heavy footsteps going towards my room. Ashton collapsed on the bed and pulled the blankets over himself.

I walked off to my siblings' room and saw each of them asleep except one, "Mummy came home. She sent Jordan's mummy back home." My sister whispered from her bed. "She's sleeping." I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, you get to sleep, yeah?" I whispered before I turned to walk out, as I slowly closed the door she murmured, "Happy birthday, Cami."

I took a deep breath and went back to my room, changing to sweatpants and a tshirt before I got into bed. Ashton rolled over and put his head in my lap, letting me thread my fingers into his soft hair. "Thank you." He breathed out before he was asleep.

"Happy birthday to me." I whispered and turned out my lamp before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to an empty bed and an empty glass next to me. I slid out of bed slowly and walked softly downstairs, listening to the laughter that was filling the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, which was normally empty at this time on a Saturday morning, I saw Ashton cooking and my siblings and mother at the table.

"Good morning." Ashton said as he looked back at me, smiling gently. My eyes were drawn to dimples in his cheeks. "So, your sister told me it was your birthday yesterday."

"Yeah, and they weren't supposed to say anything." I mumbled and picked up my toddler sister, "Hi Amanda," I cooed and raised an eyebrow when he reached out to Ashton, he took her and poked her nose before he went back to cooking. "No hangover?" I whispered to him, watching my family.

"No, I'm not the best at holding my alcohol but I'm surprisingly good at not getting hangovers." He laughed and bit his lip, "I'm sorry I called you a hooker last night, I-, I mean I know this isn't an excuse, but I had a lot to drink."

"Yeah. I know, you tried to sleep on the stairs." I said softly and got a few plates down.

"This is what you meant about responsibilities?" He then asked and plated up his pancakes. I gave a nod and took Amanda from Ashton, putting her into her high chair.

"You came back?" I asked my mum, watching her nod guiltily. "Well leave. We've been doing great these past weeks without you."

"Yeah? You invite boys over every night, expose my children to that?" My mother asked and looked back Ashton.

"Mummy, don't. Cami is good at taking care of us. Only Luke visits us, this one is new!" My brother interjected. "But I like this one, he's going to get me video games!"

"He's getting you what?" I asked and looked up at Ashton. "If you're trying to shower them with gifts to apologize to me, don't."

Ashton shook his head, "No, I just have a lot of old game consoles I don't want anymore. He says he's never played Call of Duty and we just can't have that." He giggled. He actually giggled like a child.

I gave him a look then handed out breakfast, "Maybe I don't want him shooting people." I explained and walked upstairs to shower, as soon as I closed the bathroom door it was opened again. Ashton shut it behind him and pulled me against him. "You should go home."

Ashton nodded, but instead of making a move to leave he kissed me. Once I got over the initial shock, I stepped back. "Go please." I whispered and turned around, "Tell them goodbye or don't, I don't care, but don't make anymore promises to them."

"You don't want me to go."

"Yes, I actually do." I retorted as he leaned in to hum in my ear then he shook his head and left a trail of kisses down my neck.

"No, you don't." He said again and began lifting my tshirt. No, I didn't, I thought to myself. He dropped my shirt to the floor and traced my tattoos with his fingers.

"Turn on the shower." I murmured and leaned my head back, "And be quick."

"That definitely won't be a problem." Ashton smirked and turned on the shower.

~~~~~~~~~

**_Ashton_ **

"You got what you came here for, what're you still doing here?" Cami asked, rolling on her bed to lie on her stomach.

"I like hanging out with you." I shrugged lightly, looking through the books she had on her nightstand. "Or maybe I was hoping for a round two." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of wet hair behind her ear. "Yeah right." The girl murmured and kicked her feet up behind her.

"So, uh, where is your dad?" I asked and reached over to untuck the piece of hair. She flinched at the question then stood up and adjusted the books I'd been messing with.

Cami swallowed before she looked back at me and asked, "Where's yours?"

"At home." I shrugged and watched her wander around the room until she looked at me.

"Then why aren't you there?"

I sighed and stood up, grabbing her hand to get her to stop moving. "Do you want me to go?" She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Then I'll go, but I'm coming by soon to give your brother my games."

Cami cracked a smile then gave a nod, "Good, I want you to come back. I mean, I don't want him to be upset." I nodded, ignoring the way she tried to save herself.

I kissed her gently and murmured a goodbye before I stepped out of her room and went on my way home, I had missed calls and texts from Luke and a text from Michael to meet in his garage.

~~~~~~~~

Luke had been pestering me since we got to Michael's, everything he said to me went like this:

"Where have you been?"

"I couldn't find you or Cami at the party."

"I told you to stay away from her."

"You didn't take her home did you? You did."

"Did you hurt her?"

That time I finally answered with a large, "I didn't hurt her, no. I made her feel great, actually." Luke's face flushed red and he swallowed gently. "She said she wanted me to come back too. So what do you have to say to that Lukey?"

Luke didn't say anything so I began playing around on my drums as we waited for Calum to show up and Michael to hang up on Madi.

"Are you going to hurt her?" Luke asked quietly, "If she's already that, erm, trusting of you and you do something wrong, you're going to wreck her life."

"How am I going to wreck her life?" I sighed and put my drumsticks down.

"She doesn't let anyone in, Ashton. I know she wasn't at your house, so that means she took you to her's. That's more open than she's been with anyone she didn't grow up with." Luke explained.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cami** _

"You completely ditched me at the party last night." Jordan said the moment she stepped into my house. "Luke was looking everywhere for you and his friend. We worried sick, we thought some stranger came and took you until we realized whatever his name is was gone too. You're honestly an idiot. You know what those guys are like, he's not going to be interested in you."

I let her finish her rant before I spoke up, "I had sex with him in the shower. I know I'm an idiot." Her mouth fell open at the third word. Jordan stumbled over her words before she finally collected herself.

"You-, but you haven't- not since," She began. Okay, maybe she hadn't completely collected herself.

I nodded and led her up to my room. "I know and I feel so stupid, but he felt right at the time and he didn't immediately run out like most guys would've. I asked him to leave, actually. He asked about my dad." I whispered the last part and sat down on my bed, pulling a pillow slowly into my lap. Jordan took the spot next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

She understood, she'd been there for me, she knew me. She knew when I was being stupid and this was definitely one of those times. She never really spoke up about my idiocy.

"I miss him." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"The boy or your dad?"

And was it wrong if it was both?

~~~~~~~~

Ashton came over on Sunday to bring my brother his video game console. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" My brother, Nathan, squealed as he began playing on his new game.

"You don't need to bring them things, don't get them used to things they can't have." I whispered as I walked to the kitchen, Ashton following me and resting his hand on my hip. In an instant he was crowding me towards the sink.

His lips were at my ear, his breath hot against my earlobe causing me to shiver. "Don't get me used to you, if you're something I can't have." He breathed out and slid his hands up to my waist. "Your siblings are distracted for a while, want to head upstairs?"

I tried to ignore the urge I had to get in bed with the blonde boy behind me, but I was drawn to him. I nodded slowly and leaned my head to the side. "I'll meet you in my room." I murmured and turned around to see him nod and head towards the stairs.

"Kids! I'm heading upstairs, call for me if you need anything." I called to my siblings before I silently followed Ashton upstairs. He lounged on my bed and pat the spot next to him once the door was shut. Then clothes were being scattered across the room.

~~~~~~~~~

_**Ashton** _

Lunch was a routine. Just the four boys of the band ate then we would hang out or go our separate ways, but today was different. Cami had joined us, along with Jordan, which then caused Michael to complain that Madi wasn't there, so of course she joined as well.

Luke and Calum always sat beside each other, but surprisingly Jordan had taken his seat and Calum said nothing about it. He simply sat next to Cami. I sat silently, across from Cami, and listened to Calum's relentless flirting.

He was using the cheesiest pick up lines, telling stupid jokes and stories, and she was laughing. She was really laughing and smiling, her eyes were crinkled up at the corners and everything. I'd never seen that before.

I nudged her under the table, trying to ignore the jealousy seeping through me. I wasn't jealous, why would I be? We were just friends (with benefits). I didn't even know if we were friends. "Cami, I need help with some homework I had. These idiots can't help me and I thought maybe you could?" I said, my eyebrow raising to hint at her.

Cami licked her lips and nodded, "Yeah. I'll see what I can do." She murmured and gave Calum a small smile before she stood up and followed me to an empty classroom. I locked the classroom door behind us as she perched herself atop a desk. "Mr. Irwin, were you jealous? I thought your friend was very charming."

I pressed my lips to hers and she giggled, "You were jealous." Her tone was smug as I kissed her cheek and shook my head.

"I absolutely wasn't jealous, I could have you before Calum anyway." I shrugged and rested my hand on the part of the desk next to her hip. Her eyebrows shot up as she hooked a leg around me.

"What makes you think that?" She hummed into my ear and leaned back on her hands. "You like sleeping with me, you don't like me. Maybe he actually likes me."

I scoffed and buried my head into her neck, "He doesn't even know you." I murmured against her skin before she shoved me away and jumped off of the desk.

"Oh, and you do?" She walked towards the door and unlocked it, walking out without a single glance back. I groaned and leaned against the desk, running a hand through my hair and down my face before I returned to lunch.

~~~~~~~~~

**_Cami_ **

After I left the classroom, I walked back to the table to get Jordan and my bag. When I returned Calum was blushing as the colorful haired boy stared at him, but Luke was glaring. "Uh, Cami, can I talk to you for just a quick second?" Calum said and looked up at me, his hand shaking as he took mine and walked me to a quiet spot away from the table.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up on me." I murmured and let my eyes wander back to the table where Ashton was now sitting down.

Calum nodded and swallowed before he looked up at me, "Do you, uh, want to come to our gig tomorrow night? We always get pizza after and you can come, we don't have to sit with them if you don't want to. This doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be, but I kind of want it to be." He rambled on then took a deep breath.

My eyes traveled back to Ashton-who was watching Calum and I closely with a glare-before I looked back at Calum and nodded. "It's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cami_ **

"Most reactive element in the Alkali Metals?" I said through a mouthful of microwave popcorn, chucking a kernel at Luke's head. "Stop texting and helpme, I have to get ready for the show tonight."

Luke groaned and set his phone aside, finally taking himself away from his virtual world of Jordan. "You mean for your little date?" He asked and put his legs up in my lap. "Francium, I think." I pushed his feet off of me and scrunched up my nose. "What?" Luke whined, clearly offended.

"Your feet reek." I muttered and scanned my textbook as Luke's mother knocked on the door and opened it lightly. She grinned at the way Luke and I were sitting on the floor, the way we would sit as children. When we were as close as a brother and sister.

Elizabeth was more of a mother to me than my actual mother. "It's great to see you Cami, I heard about you and Calum and I think its great. You finally got Luke and Jordan to connect, right?" I nodded and smiled at her, hugging her back after she hugged me. "Well, you kids get back to work. Have fun at the gig tonight!" She grinned and kissed Luke on the forehead before leaving the room.

"I'll switch you houses, I swear on my life I will." I told Luke and laughed before I closed my books and slid off of Luke's bed. "Can I borrow a tshirt for the gig?" I asked and opened up his small closet doors.

Luke nodded and pointed at an old band tshirt he had hanging up in his closet. "Tell me about Calum." I murmured and threw the tshirt over my shoulder.

"He's my best friend, he's goofy, doesn't really care too much about what people think." Luke shrugged and fell back against his pillow, "I'm not sure what to tell you about him. You'll have to find out yourself." He murmured as I hit a pillow against his chest. "Go home, Calum wants to pick you up. It has to be proper or something."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books, "I'll see you later, good luck tonight if I don't see you before you go on." I said to him before sending him a wave and walking out of the bedroom. I bumped into Luke's father on my way out and smiled at the tall man, I always saw myself resembled in his features. It made no sense, actually.

"Cami!" Andrew Hemmings said as he pulled me into a hug, "How's everything going back at home?" I shrugged to give my answer, because what answer was there to give? "And your mum? Is she back home now, I thought I saw her the other day."

"She's home, yeah. Though she doesn't do anything, but it's not like I expected her to anyhow." I whispered and clicked my heels together. Luke's father took the tshirt from my shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Luke is letting me borrow it for my date concert thing with Calum tonight." I explained.

Luke opened his door and poked his head out, "She really has to go dad, Calum is getting very anxious." He said and grinned at me before returning to his room and closing the door.

"Alright, alright. You'd better get going then, Cami." Andrew said with a small laugh, holding open the front door for me.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hemmings!" I called behind me as I walked down the street to my house.

~~~~~~~~~

**_Calum_ **

**Calum _(Sent at 7:13 PM):_** _Where do I pick her up?_

**Luke** _**(Sent at 7:15 PM):** Her house, obviously._

 **Calum _(Sent at 7:17 PM):_** _What if she doesn't like me?_

 **Luke _(Sent at 7:20 PM)_ :**  _She will._

 **Calum _(Sent at 7:22 PM):_** _How do you know?_

 **Luke _(Sent at 7:24 PM):_** _Because you're a great guy._

 **Calum _(Sent at 7:26 PM):_** _Aww, you flatter me. Maybe I should be taking you on this date?_

 **Luke _(Sent at 7:29 PM):_** _Maybe not. Now go after her._

I followed the directions I was given by Luke to Cami's house. Luke had warned me not to make a big deal about the children that would be at the house. My palms were sweating by the time I had walked up the sidewalk to Cami's front door, I knocked gently and was greeted by a young boy.

"You're not Ashton." The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I shook my head and lifted my eyebrows.

"No, I'm not. I'm Calum." I said and wiped my sweaty palms off on my jeans before I extended my hand to the boy. He didn't move to shake it. "Okay then, uh, is Cami here?" The boy nodded. "Can I come in?"

The boy sighed and pointed the the box I had in my hand, "What's in the box?" He asked me and watched me until I answered.

"Chocolate. I got flowers and chocolate, I wasn't sure what your sister would like so I just got both." I rambled on, hearing Cami's voice from inside the house.

"Nathan!" She sounded irritated, there were footsteps going down the stairs then Cami was pulling the boy, Nathan, out of the way. "I'm sorry about him." Cami laughed, smiling at the flowers and chocolate in my hands. "Is that for me? You didn't have to do that." She was blushing and looking down at the ground.

Cami looked stunning, - it wasn't like she'd tried to hard, just hard enough- She was in an old Nirvana tshirt with holes at random places, I recognized it from Luke's closet, and a simple pair of black skinny jeans.

"Stop looking at me." Cami said, trying to sound annoyed, but instead sounding downright adorable. I couldn't help but say the words that had been swirling around my mind since the first time I saw her.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

I'd never seen someone's face so red.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cami_ **

Backstage during sound check was awkward, to say the least. Madi and I weren't hitting it off at all and each of the boys seemed very tense. Luke acted like he was walking on egg shells around Ashton and Calum, Michael seemed like he had no idea what was going on - but Madi had said that wasn't uncommon - Ashton was shooting glances between Calum and I, and Calum acted as if nothing weird was happening and as far as he knew, nothing was.

It went on this way until Ashton finally snapped with: "Calum, for the one hundredth time, that's the wrong note!" Then abruptly tossed a drumstick at his bandmate's head. Before Calum had even been given time to react, Ashton had stormed off of the stage and outside.

"I," I paused to look at Luke, who gave me a small nod, before I followed the path Ashton had taken outside. "You're throwing drumsticks over me, should I be flattered?" I asked, my arms crossing over my chest as I walked outside, coming to a stop in front of Ashton. He had taken off his bandana and was twisting it around his finger.

He laughed at my comment, but there was no humor in the laugh. "Just come over here and kiss me." Ashton murmured under his breath, finally looking up at me. I shook my head as I walked closer to him, taking the bandana in my hands slowly.

"I'm here on a date, and not one with you." I murmured and slid the red bandana on my head, "Why would I kiss you?"

"Because you're wearing my bandana." The boy murmured and pressed his lips to my forehead, then my cheek, then my jaw, and my neck. He then pulled away to prop me up against the brick wall of the venue to give himself more leverage. "I like it on you though, it looks good. I wonder how good my tshirt would look on you."

"Well, let's be honest here, it would look great on me." I said, shrugging my shoulders gently. Ashton laughed lightly and his laugh was seriously the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. "But, like I said, I'm on a date."

The green eyed boy shrugged and pressed his lips to mine, with no resistance left in me, I let it happen. By the time Luke came outside to retrieve us, my lips were swollen and Ashton's hair was a mess. Luke just cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "Ash, finish up or whatever, we need you back soon though. I won't tell Cal."

Ashton nodded and pressed one last kiss to my lips, "Keep the bandana, just don't let Calum see if you don't want us to have a throw down." He joked then jogged off to follow Luke inside. I couldn't speak, because this time, I was ashamed of kissing him. Kissing him while on a date with one of his best friends.

What had I gotten myself into?

**_Ashton_ **

When Luke came out of the small club to have me return to sound check, I had Cami pressed against the brick wall and my lips on her's. A small gasp escaped her lips before Luke cleared out his throat and avoided eye contact. "Ash, finish up or whatever, we need you back soon though. I won't tell Cal." He muttered.

I nodded lightly and pressed a lingering kiss to Cami's lips, "Keep the bandana, just don't let Calum see if you don't want us to have a throw down." I chuckled and pulled away from her, following Luke inside.

"How could you do that, Ashton? Calum has always been there for you and you're going to throw all of that away over a girl?" Luke grumbled, mostly under his breath.

"Woah, woah. You're always sitting there saying how great she is." I argued and raised an eyebrow at Luke. Sometimes it seemed like he knew something about her that even she didn't know.

Luke sighed and ignored my response as he returned to his microphone, "Let's just get this started."

~~~~~~~~~

The boys and I ran off stage, hollering and laughing. "Hey, Calum, I'm sorry for freaking earlier." I said and wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulder.

Calum laughed and just shrugged it off, "It's fine, Ashton. You were just a little on edge, I get it." He gave me a grin and ran over to Cami, scooping her up in a hug. Jealousy shot through me as I watched their embrace and smiles. I swallowed and froze when Cami's eyes met mine.

I leaned over to nudge Michael who was signing things for various girls while Madi perched herself on an amp and watched with an irritated expression, "Michael, I'm skipping out on the pizza tonight. Make sure you take care of your girl." I said, he turned his attention away from the girls to gasp.

"Skip pizza? Do you need to go to the doctor's?" My friend asked before he nodded, "I've got it under control, she's alright with all of this. Is something up with you tonight? You haven't been yourself."

"Yeah, I'm alright, just tired." I assured him and yawned just to prove my point. Michael sighed and nodded even though I was sure he didn't believe me. I said goodbye to the other boys and a few fans from the audience before I walked off towards my house. At home, my brother greeted me at the door by hopping onto my back. "Hey little man." I said, listening to Harry's laugh.

Harry continued to laugh as I galloped through the house with him latched onto me. "Ashton, please stop with the horseplay in the house. Why are you home so soon anyways?" My mum said as she walked out of our oversized kitchen.

"I just wasn't feeling pizza tonight." I said to my mother and kissed her cheek before I let Harry down and sent him off to play with Lauren. I noticed the bruise on my mother's bicep and sighed. "Where is he?"

"You're not going to hurt him, Ashton. He is your father." She said to me and braced her hands on my shoulders to stop me from searching for my dad in the house.

I nodded and shook her hands off of me, "What happens when Lauren sees the bruises, or even Harry? What will they think about their glorious father then?" My mum swallowed and shook her head, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Can you watch your siblings tomorrow night?" She called to me, I followed after her and jumped up onto the counter before I shook my head. "Do you know anyone who can?" She then asked, another shake of my head. "You're a great help, Ash. Thanks." My mother joked and pointed to the stairs. "Now shower, you're sweaty and gross."

I laughed and pulled her into a big hug, "I love you so much, mum!" I said as I squeezed onto her. She made gagging noises and pushed me away, pointed her wooden spoon at the stairs and glaring at me.

"Shower, then you can tell me how great I am." She said, and I obliged.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cami** _

"Yeah, it's just me, my sister, mum, and dad." Calum said and froze when a piece of pepperoni was thrown into his hair. Michael was laughing, as was Madi, her face buried into Michael's neck. "Clifford, cut it out." Calum muttered and turned back to me.

"Clifford? Like Clifford the Big Red Dog?" I asked and bit into my pizza slowly, Jordan-who had joined us at the pizza place, after Ashton decided to leave- was grinning beside me. Even Madi had cracked a smile.

Calum nodded and laughed lightly, tapping his foot against mine under the table. "Yeah, we always tell him he should color his hair red so he'd be exactly like him." He nodded and ate his pizza before he wiped off his hands. "So, what about your family?"

I took a long sip of my drink and swallowed loudly, "Uh, it's me, my two sisters, my brother, and my mum." I said and looked down at my plate.

"Yeah, I met your brother when I picked you up. He said I wasn't Ashton, what did he mean?" Calum asked, trying to keep his tone up-beat and casual. "And your dad?"

Now we had turned the conversation down a bad road, and thank goodness for my phone, because it began to ring before I could answer Calum's questions. I excused myself and stepped outside of the pizza place to answer my phone.

"Hello, is this Cami?" A feminine voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Yes," I murmured before clearing my throat and glancing inside, Madi was standing and heading towards the door, "Can I help you?"

The lady on the phone replied, "Yes, actually, I saw somewhere that you were available for babysitting? I am going out with my husband, a little date night, and I was wondering if you would babysit my children? Their brother is unavailable."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Yeah, sure. I just need the address and the time?" The lady told me her address and the time she'd be out, which I scribbled down on my hand before she said goodbye and hung up. As I was turning back to go inside, Madi stepped out and blocked me from the door.

She had her eyebrows raised as she looked at me, "I've known Calum for a while now and he's a great guy, don't break his heart." The other girl said as I looked down, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, keeping my voice steady. She just laughed a short, snarky laugh then pointed at my jeans, where Ashton's bandana was being kept in a pocket. The corner was sticking out.

Madi leaned against the wall beside me and shrugged, "You rushed out the moment Ashton was upset and returned with swollen lips. Ashton came back without a bandana, which of course, is in your back pocket and his hair was an absolute mess. I'm not stupid and I'm not blind."

I nodded and scratched at the back of my neck, "Ashton's a good guy too," I whispered and looked down at my feet.

Madi nodded to agree before she spoke again. "Every one of them is good. I'm not saying Ashton isn't, except that he's making out with you, while you're on a date with Calum."

"What are you trying to tell me then?" I asked her and took a deep breath as I walked back towards the door. Madi shrugged and pulled the door open, following me inside.

"I'm telling you to pick one of them, not lead them on, they're too good to have their hearts broken by someone like you." She whispered as we made it inside and I couldn't deny that she was right. "Hide the bandana."

I tucked the bandana back into my pocket as I sat across from Calum, "Uh, I'm sorry about asking about your dad. I wouldn't if I had known that it's a sensitive subject." Calum said and reached across the table to hold my hand, but I pulled it back.

"Why do you think that it's a sensitive subject?" I asked. Calum instantly looked at Luke with a panicked expression, I reached my foot across the table to stomp onto Luke's foot. "I hate you so much." I muttered to him. "Look, I'm just ready to go home. Can you take me?" I asked Calum, he quickly nodded and stood up.

After hugging Jordan and agreeing to call later, Calum and I walked off to his car. It was silent for most of the ride until Calum reached for my hand again and spoke, "I'm sorry if Luke told me something he shouldn't have."

I shook my head and let Calum's fingers wrap around with mine. "I'm just a private person." I told him and leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder, I could tell he was smiling.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, I won't judge you ever." Calum promised me and pulled up in front of my house. I sighed as we got out and walked towards the door, "Is it too soon to kiss you? I know this hasn't been the best first date ever but, I like you a lot and I'd love to see you agai-"

I cut Calum off by letting our lips mold together, "It's not too soon." I told him and laughed when he smiled then kissed me again. Then the porch lights started flashing and Nathan stepped outside.

"Hands above the waist, mister." Nathan said and stomped his foot. I laughed and kissed Calum quickly before shooing Nathan inside.

"I should get them to bed, thank you for tonight." I told Calum and walked inside the door.

"Goodnight, Cami."

"Goodnight, Cal."

~~~~~~~~~

At seven-thirty the next night, I caught a bus to the house I would be babysitting at. My mother was watching my siblings, but I had Jordan prepared to go over if anything had happened. I got off the bus at the stop near the house. I looked at the address I was given and walked down the street until I had reached the large house with a matching address to the one written. After taking a big breath I knocked on the door, freezing immediately once I saw who opened it.

_**Ashton** _

I was spread out on the couch, stuffing my popcorn in my mouth while on the phone with Luke. "Ashton! Please get the door, it's the babysitter!" My mum shouted to me from where she was getting upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutters and got up from the couch, walking towards the door that was recently knocked on. I saw Cami standing on the other side, frozen when she saw me.

"Hey Luke, I'm going to have to cancel that film tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ashton** _

Cami was watching meas I hung up the phone, my mother sighed and walked towards the door. "Ashton, please let her in." She said and waved at Cami as I stepped aside and let her in the house. Cami avoided my eyes as she came in and mum introduced her to my siblings. "What time is your film?" My mother then asked me.

"Uh, eight-thirty. I'll head out soon." I told her, kissing her cheek lightly and walking towards the couch with Harry thrown over my shoulder. He tapped my back before I dropped him down on the couch. "What?" I asked and Harry motioned for me to come closer.

"She's pretty." Harry grinned, a light blush on his cheeks as I leaned back up. My mother had shouted a goodbye and was out the door.

I nodded at my brother and looked up at Cami with my sister before back at Harry, "I know, like really pretty, right?" I smiled. Harry nodded and looked up when the two girls came into the room.

"Harry, right?" Cami asked and gave him a small smile. "I'm Cami, your mum said you liked superheroes?" Harry gave her a nod. "Well, I love superheroes. Want to put one of their movies in?" She asked, Harry hopped off of the couch immediately and went to our movie collection.

"Who are your favourites?" He asked her, his eyes scanning the titles of our movies. Cami hummed in thought as Lauren went upstairs to get nail polish and my mother's makeup.

Cami walked over to Harry, looking at the movies we owned. "I like Batman and Captain America." She told him.

"A girl after my own heart." I said, smiling lightly. Cami rolled her eyes and sat down on a pillow she'd set on the floor. Harry chose Batman and put it in our DVD player.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a movie with your friends?" Cami asked me. Lauren had returned downstairs and Cami helped her set out the make up and nail polishes. Lauren nodded and looked at me as Cami studied the makeup.

I sighed and walked towards the door when there was a knock. Michael was on the other side, "Ashton, come on. Luke's got Calum and they're waiting on us." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, they're only waiting on you." I said, looking back to where Cami was, tucking a piece of her loose hair behind her ear. She seemed like the kind of girl I wanted to recite Shakespeare to.

"What are you talking about?" Michael shook his head and came inside the house, his eyes immediately fell on Cami. "You look at her like she's your girlfriend, not Calum's. Ashton, please tell me you're not screwing her."

I shrugged and turned Michael around, nudging him out the door. "If I said that, I'd be lying." I grinned.

"She just went on a date with Calum, you can't do that to him." Michael sighed and planted his heels down so I couldn't nudge him outside.

"We hooked up before Calum even asked her out, the day after that party then like a few days later or something. We've made out a few times. It's not like she's serious with him." I defended myself.

"Well, if Calum doesn't mind you hooking up with her, he shouldn't mind me doing it either?" Michael licked his lips and winked at Cami.

I shook my head and pushed at his chest to knock him outside the door. "I mind it, and Madi will. So no, back off." I muttered. Michael just looked at me before he walked off to meet up with our friends.

_**Cami** _

"I think this is your color." I murmured to Lauren as I dabbed a makeup brush in some eyeshadow. The younger girl closed her eyes and let me put the color on her eyelids. "Beautiful." I smiled and wrapped my sweater tighter around myself.

Lauren smiled at me and pointed at lipstick, "Can I have red like you? I like it." I nodded and looked over the shades of lipstick. "I think Ashton likes it too." She whispered and looked at where her brother was standing with Michael in the doorway.

I laughed lightly and shook my head slowly. "No, I don't think so." I murmured, knotting my eyebrows together when Michael winked in my direction.

"Well, Michael does." Lauren laughed and pursed her lips slightly when my hand rested on her chin in order to put on her lipstick. "I don't think Ashton just likes the lipstick. I think he likes you." Ashton's sister hummed.

I shook my head at her as I spread blush against her cheeks, "Enough of that." I grinned and finished up on her makeup as Ashton came back to the room.

"You know, you didn't have to cover up your tattoos. My mum doesn't care much, she's more against piercings but she didn't say anything about that." Ashton said and sat beside his brother on the couch.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled as she looked over her makeup in the mirror. I nodded and mussed her hair gently before I stood up to sit in a chair. Ashton grabbed my hips though and tugged me into his lap.

I shook my head and pushed away from him, "Your little brother and sister are like right there, cut it out." I muttered and moved to sit on the other side of Harry.

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night was full of Marvel, junk food (though, I was finally able to convince them to eat dinner. Ashton is actually a small child), and secret touches and kisses between Ashton and I. Around ten-thirty, the younger two went to their rooms to sleep while Ashton convinced me to go to his.

"This makes me feel like a horrible person." I murmured against his lips. We were on his bed and he was above me, his shirt already across the room and on the floor. Ashton sighed lightly and shook his head, his thumb brushing against my cheek.

"You're not a horrible person, you're a beautiful person." Ashton whispered and pressed his lips against my nose gently. "A beautiful person that I'm extremely happy to have with me."

I blushed and closed my eyes slowly before I let them open again. "I'm kind of, sort of dating one of your best friends, your siblings are across the hall, and I'm making out with you. I'm a horrible person."

Ashton shook his head slowly and took both of my hands in his, holding them above my head as our fingers found their way between each other's. "Stop saying that. I think you're wonderful, doesn't that count for something?" He asked. I nodded slowly and kissed him again, desperate for his attention.

Ashton was the one to pull away this time, he moved to lie down next to me, pulling the duvet over our bodies after pulling me into his arms. "I know you don't want to get into this tonight. Close your eyes." He whispered, I did. He began humming gently in my ear and before I knew it, I was asleep. Asleep in someone's arms, something that didn't happen much anymore.

~~~~~~~~~

I woke up a few hours later, the clock beside Ashton's table read one AM. I moved to try and get out of the bed, deciding that I needed to be home. Ashton stopped me though, whispering softly to me, "Stay."

So, I stayed wrapped up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this on wattpad as well, but I thought I'd try it out here too. It is called on there Only Human and my username is OhCay_. I have not stolen this story, as I have written it.


End file.
